Film reviews
NOTE: All films are in alphabetical order. 10-star films Cinema-released #Coco: A boy goes Un Poco Loco and the songs will never leave your head. #Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge: A Bollywood Romeo + Juliet while Dicaprio is unaware. #Ferdinand: A bull is criticized for his menacing looks, but he's as harmless as this film. #How to Train Your Dragon: An exciting journey, with the protagonist being a gritty Oliver Twist. #Isle of Dogs: Not as great as Spirited Away but still holds up as amazingly as The Plague Dogs. #My Neighbor Totoro: An anime film made just for smiles. #Oliver!: Long story short, the greatest Oliver Twist adaptation. #Penguin's Memory: Cute little penguins charged into war go on a powerful journey. #Shawshank Redemption: I'll be remembering this one for a while. #South Park; Bigger, Longer & Uncut: Very rudely funny jokes, which is rare for a film. #Spirited Away: Easily the greatest animated film of all time. #The Great Mouse Detective: A secret agent mouse goes on an epic masterpiece. #The Plague Dogs: An awesome adventure with an important message. #The Secret of NIMH: Amazing for the ones who can tolerate the censor-worthy scenes. #The Sixth Sense: Big plot twist at the end when we realize why the boy sees dead people. It's awesome. #Titanic: Maybe this is why I love going cruising. TV-released #Steven Universe; Striking Back #Teen Titans; Trouble in Tokyo: The greatest TV movie of all time from a great TV series. 9-star films #Cats Don't Dance: A cat wishes to be famous, and there's a message within all that dancing. #Romeo + Juliet: Dicaprio stars in a movie about conflicts between two families. #Show Dogs: An energetic adventure perfect for dog lovers. #The Chipmunk Adventure: The Chipmunks go on a worldwide adventure. #Titan AE: Awesome visual effects and worth a watch if you enjoy post-apocalyptic future. 8-star films #Alpha & Omega: The response to people who think a lone wolf is a good idea. #Barnyard: An enjoyable film, and it's not just about partying animals. #Home (2015): If you think this is a knockoff to Lilo and Stitch, you are wrong. #The Lion King: It's gotten old over the years and couldn't get 10 stars from me anymore. #The Pebble and the Penguin: A fun, harmless adventure with penguins. 7-star films #Marmaduke: Some decent jokes, some lame ones, but entertaining for dog lovers. #Oliver & Company: Decent enough, but other Oliver Twist adaptations are better. #Yogi Bear: A faithful remake of the original animated series. 5-star films #Mars Needs Moms: Some cool scenes, some dark and horrific scenes. 1-star films #A Troll in Central Park: Why did Don Bluth do this to us? #Avatar: James Cameron flushes all his greatness down the toilet. #Felidae: A propaganda film too gruesome to tolerate. #Frozen: New title; the worst movie I've ever seen. #Inside Out: I find no reason why the hype for this film should exist. #Norm of the North: Cliche adventure, no message, too many pop-culture references. #Teen Titans Go; To the Movies: Do not see. This film is very, very, VERY bad. #The Emoji Movie: Why cancel Popeye for THIS? What, you on meth? #The Last Airbender: It has nothing to do with the original series. Category:A to Z Category:Reviews